


За белой пеленой ревности

by Danny_R



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Девятый эпизод сквозь шипперскую призму.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 10





	За белой пеленой ревности

В космосе нет дня и ночи, безусловно, но под строгим взором Чубакки все на Соколе так или иначе пытались соблюдать режим, что совсем не означает, что режим действительно соблюдался.

Финн и По, как отправились вместе на эту миссию, так и не могли отлипнуть друг от друга, не расставаясь ни днем, ни ночью. По не хотел знать, насколько безнадежно влюбленным глупцом он выглядел со стороны. Финн их крепкой и мужской тоже вроде не сопротивлялся, хотя кто его знает, может, он просто не мог сказать По, что тот перебарщивает с общением.

Они сидели на полу каюты друг напротив друга, соприкасаясь ногами, и разговаривали. Рука Финна лежала у По на голени. И это было, в общем-то, слишком. Столько дней накопленной сексуальной неудовлетворённости… У По чуть яйца не синели от всего этого. В обычной ситуации он бы нашел кого-нибудь себе на первой попавшейся планете, чтобы сбросить напряжение, но тут так не работало. Ему нужен был Финн и никто больше. Это ещё любовью, кажется, называют.

— Я так больше не могу, — хрипло сказал По. Пусть всё разрушится в этот момент, но он будет честен, как его всегда учила мать. И пусть она, наверное, говорила о другом, а не о неизбежном разрушении прекрасной дружбы.

Финн закрыл глаза. Те несколько секунд, которые он так просидел, были самыми страшными в жизни По. Удивительно, как он не поседел за это время.

— О, Сила, спасибо тебе. Я думал, это никогда не закончится.

По не стал терять время и сразу же потянулся за поцелуем. Финн отвечал неумело, но с энтузиазмом. Когда По легонько прикусил его губу, Финн засмеялся, и этот смех был самым прекрасным звуком на свете.

Они сменили позу. Теперь По сидел у Финна на коленях, целуя его лицо, останавливаясь на губах, чтобы почувствовать в ответ, что Финн хочет его не меньше.

Они возились на полу, целуясь и обнимаясь, пока рука Финна не легла на задницу По, а стояк недвусмысленно упирался ему в бедро. Насколько далеко они были готовы зайти сегодня? Обычно этот вопрос мало волновал старого ловеласа По, но опять же, тут был другой случай.

— Насколько ты… У тебя есть опыт вообще?

Финн явно смутился.

— Да, меня просветили на базе по всем вопросам.

Конечно, на базе могли так просветить, ещё и дамочку сами привести. По якшался с военными с самого детства, а для неподготовленного человека такая помешанность на сексе и всём с ним связанном могла стать шоком.

— Извини, — сказал Финн.

— За что? — удивился По.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был у меня первым, но не был уверен, что…

— Я понимаю. Ты не должен извиняться.

После таких слов у Финна не было возможности уйти из каюты без головокружительного минета. Финн метался по кровати, закрывая себе рот рукой, и продержался не больше пяти минут. Но выглядел он таким счастливым, что у По сердце в пятки уходило.

Потом Финн ему быстро подрочил, и они уснули в обнимку прямо на полу. Возможно, это был не самый романтичный первый раз, но По думал иначе.

А потом наступил следующий день и пришлось не обращать внимания на косые взгляды Чубакки — у По на пол нижней губы был синяк от засоса.

Они трахались, как безумные, в любую свободную секунду, пока летели обратно к базе Сопротивления. По толком не помнил всю эту неделю, всё смешалось у него в голове в единое счастливое марево. В перерывах они смеялись, разговаривали, целовались и просто лежали измотанные на узких койках их кают.

По никогда не хотел опускаться на землю. Он бы так и остался в космосе с Финном навсегда. Он и думать забыл о войне. Он, лучший пилот Сопротивления, забыл про все свои обязательства, клятвы и присяги. Он бы променял победу на возможность целовать Финна в уголок губ, когда тот улыбается.

Перед приземлением на базу Финн мечтательно смотрел на планету и вдруг сказал:

— Я так соскучился по Рей, сил нет.

И тут идиллия разбилась вдребезги.

По взглянул на него и тяжело сглотнул.

Рей… По забыл про неё. Точнее, не про неё саму, конечно, а про то, насколько Финн к ней привязан. Всё уже не будет так, как на Соколе, и от этого где-то в сердце больно кольнуло.

Он хотел встретить Рей другими словами. Он правда хотел, но BB-8 — его самый верный друг и главный помощник. Дело было не в Финне, конечно.

В следующие дни По не раз пожалел, что полетел вместе с Рей. Это был её квест, и он невероятно остро чувствовал себя лишним, хотя без его помощи они бы не попали на Киджими и никогда не узнали бы координаты Эксигола. Это была не его битва — ситхи, световые мечи, волшебство. Его битва всегда была и всегда будет в небе, за штурвалом.

Он бы чувствовал себя частью любовного треугольника, если бы Финн так откровенно его не игнорировал. Казалось, что между ними не было ничего, они просто хорошие друзья, которые внезапно наткнулись на стену непонимания.

По было крайне интересно, что собирался Финн сказать Рей перед смертью. Нет, не так. Ему глаза белой пеленой застилало от ревности. Ясно же, что именно можно хотеть сказать в такой ситуации. И Финн обратился не к По, нет, он обратился к Рей. Дальнейшее сопротивление было бесполезно, но По не мог справиться с собой. Он подначивал, а Финн будто бы и не понимал, что происходит.

Они перебрасывались ничего не значащими фразами, а вокруг бурлила война. И их непонимание на этом фоне выглядело таким мелким. Почему тогда у По пекло в груди?

Финн обижался на то, что По не рассказал ему о своем контрабандистском прошлом. Да, у него была куча возможностей признаться. Но он не хотел. Вот так всё просто. Не хотел, чтобы чистый и светлый Финн знал об этом. По совершил ошибку. Когда ему казалось, что его будущее предрешено родителями-героями, он по-юношески взбунтовался и два года проболтался в космосе, приторговывая спайсом. Он не гордился этим и старался об этом не вспоминать. Он, в отличие от своего детского знакомого Бена Соло, не построил вокруг подросткового бунта свою личность.

Хотя, наверное, было бы честно раскрыть перед Финном все карты. Но то прошлое не имело никакого влияния на По из настоящего, того, который любил Финна и надеялся быть любимым в ответ.

А потом они вернулись на базу и их оглушило трагической новостью.

Когда будет время, он уделит время скорби по Лее. Будет скорбеть как по собственной матери, но в тот момент, избавившись от первого шока, нужно было принимать решения. Как могла генерал поставить во главе Сопротивления его, горячую голову и невозможного авантюриста? Что со всем этим было делать? Как выстоять против армады ситхов?

Своим напарником Финна По назначил не из любви, а по воле разума. Так он себя убеждал, по крайней мере. Они хорошо работали в команде, даже когда меж ними возникали разногласия. И тот момент не был исключением.

Когда Роуз сказала, что Финн не вернулся с поверхности флагмана, По решил, что если Финн всё же вернется живой и здоровый, то он спокойно даст им с Рей быть счастливой парой и свалит в закат. Любовь — это самопожертвование.

Вот только если такая сильная любовь, почему от объятий с Финном после победы не наступило облегчение? Стало только хуже.

Когда По заглянул к Финну в комнату на утро после победы, чтобы окончательно объясниться, он обнаружил Финна и Рей, спящих в обнимку на узкой казарменной койке. И у него подкосились ноги. Он же знал, должен был догадываться, но почему-то от этого не было легче.

По глядел на них пару минут и ушел, не решившись разбудить. Что уж теперь? Он окончательно проиграл.

Два дня По успешно избегал обоих, мотаясь от одного неотложного дела к другому. Благо у него, генерала Сопротивления, их было немыслимое количество. Но вот тут крылась проблема. Финн, его стараниями, тоже был генералом Сопротивления, и совсем не встречаться было невозможно.

Они встретились на третий день. Финн выглядел немного обиженным, но при людях виду не подавал.

— Я хотел бы обсудить с тобой кое-что наедине, — сказал Финн на очередном собрании, отчаянно смущаясь. Все собирались расходиться и за грохотом стульев его фраза потерялась.

По чуть было не вздрогнул. Что еще? Собирается сказать, что хочет сделать Рей предложение?

В итоге он пожал плечами.

— Конечно.

Когда они оказались в безлюдном коридоре, Финн прижал его к стене и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. По уклонился от поцелуя. Финн отпрянул, глядя на него в ужасе, и тут же опустил взгляд в пол.

— Ясно. Я всё понял.

А вот По ничего не понял. Совсем ничего.

— И что же, прости, пожалуйста, ты понял?

Финн облизал губы. Его взгляд метнулся из одной стороны в другую. Глаза были злые и чуть влажные.

— Тебе было интересно, пока мы находились на этой консервной банке, а теперь, когда у тебя вся галактика в распоряжении, ты не хочешь иметь со мной дела. Герой Сопротивления, генерал, тебя любая и любой даст. Я понимаю.

Как будто старый шрам открылся. Ему столько раз предъявляли эту претензию. Столько раз сомневались в его верности лишь потому, что он посмел родиться красивым и обаятельным. По был в ярости.

— Да какая тебе разница?! Ты вообще любишь Рей.

Финн дёрнулся как от удара.

— С чего ты взял?

— С чего я взял?! Ты сейчас шутишь, что ли? Ты говоришь только о ней, хочешь признаться ей в любви перед смертью, спишь с ней в обнимку в ночь после победы.

Финн долго молчал, смотря на По уязвленно и осуждающе.

— Ты знаешь, что такое диада Силы?

— Не знаю.

«И знать не хочу». Он не хотел знать о сверхъестественной фигне, которая мешала ему быть с человеком, которого он любил.

— Это одна душа, рожденная в двух телах.

— Ясно, и вы с Рей эта самая диада.

— Послушай меня, пожалуйста, не торопись ты хоть раз в жизни, — терпеливо продолжил Финн. — В тот день Рей потеряла вторую часть своей диады. И это хуже, чем потерять конечность или две. Хуже всего, что можно себе представить. Это невыносимая боль. Я её чувствовал. И я не мог оставить её в одиночестве.

По на секунду задумался. О Сила, он так злился на бедную девочку, которая только что потеряла свою родственную душу. Нет, половину своей души. И кто это был? Он сложил два и два и его пронзило страшное осознание.

— Кайло Рен?

Финн кивнул.

— Рей металась между Светом и Тьмой столько времени. Я это знал и никак не мог ей помочь. Понятное дело, я постоянно думал о ней. Её миссия была… страшной.

— Так ты не любишь Рей?

— Люблю. Как сестру. Даже больше. Это сложно объяснить.

— Тогда в чем же ты хотел ей признаться?

— В том, что тоже чувствую Силу, и знаю, что она переживает.

Они помолчали какое-то время.

— Я в растерянности, — признался По.

— Я тоже… — Финн громко вдохнул. — Я любил тебя с первой секунды.

— Я был первым человеком в новом для тебя мире. Ты просто запутался. Принял за любовь чувство благодарности.

Финн рассмеялся так, как будто это была самая смешная шутка на свете.

— Какой же ты идиот, генерал Дэмерон!

— От идиота слышу, генерал…

— Да, у меня так и нет фамилии, — сказал он, нахмурившись.

— Если что, моя свободна, — ответил По и подмигнул.


End file.
